


Day 30: Yolk

by faisyah865



Series: HiJack March Madness 2016 [30]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Fluff, HiJack March Madness 2016, M/M, Wow, day 30, lol, madness16 day 30, this prompt tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:43:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6405571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faisyah865/pseuds/faisyah865
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Um, Hic?" Jack paused in his chewing and frowned in confusion.</p><p>Hiccup looked up and tilted his head. "Yeah?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 30: Yolk

**Author's Note:**

> WOW GUYS JUST ONE MORE DAY TO GO AND THEN I AM DONE WITH THIS WOOOOOOO
> 
> Enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated!! :3

"Um, Hic?" Jack paused in his chewing and frowned in confusion.

Hiccup looked up and tilted his head. "Yeah?"

Jack pointed his spoon to his boyfriend's uneaten egg yolk. "You don't eat the yolk?"

The brunet glanced down at the perfectly intact yolk and shook his head. "I don't like the yolk. I prefer the white."

Blinking, Jack ran through his memories to recall any times he had seen Hiccup avoid the yolk. He came up empty. "Really? Why?"

He rubbed a hand at the back of his neck, leaning back on his chair. "I dunno, guess I don't like the taste. And the fact that its for the embryo…" He trailed off, shoulders raising in an awkward shrug.

Jack gave a shrug of his own and took his boyfriends' yolk, careful not to break it. When he saw it begin to slip off the spoon, he quickly shoved it in his mouth and let it burst in his mouth. He looked over to Hiccup who had raised eyebrows, the corner of his mouth quirking up.

"Wow Frosty, that was a quick save." Jack grinned ear to ear, a little yolk still lingering in his mouth. He drank the rest of his hot chocolate and curled into Hiccup's side. Hiccup wrapped an arm around him and laid his head on snowy hair.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, simply basking in each other's presence and touch, enjoying each other's company. Rather reluctantly, they got up and washed their dishes, and resorted to a lazy day of Netflix and cuddling on the couch, the occasional burying their faces in Toothless' fur and making out pausing them in their Once Upon A Time marathon.


End file.
